


Drunk on Your Body

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Drunk on Your Body

Tony poured himself a drink and took a sip from the full glass, walking down into the living room and towards his bedroom. He turned the corner just as Steve was walking out. They collided dangerously and Tony’s hand jerked, sloshing scotch onto Steve.

“Oh! God! I’m so sorry.”

“Naw, fault’s all mine, Cap. Pre-intoxication jitters, you know.” Steve looked kind of confused and Tony raised an eyebrow, glancing at Steve’s alcohol-stained chest, the golden liquid sliding down the soldier‘s toned stomach.

“Here….“ Tony said, “Let me get that for you.” He pushed his glass into Steve’s hands and leaned down to drag his tongue along the soldier’s sternum. Steve flinched, his fingers tightening on the glass as Tony’s tongue tickled the skin right below his nipple. He felt his legs start to shake beneath him. Tony’s mouth blazed a trail along Steve’s smooth cool skin and the Captain braced himself with his other hand firmly on the doorjamb. Steve felt his fingers starting to shake and more cool golden liquid spilled onto his chest, dribbling down towards Tony’s mouth.

“You did that on purpose….” Tony said, glancing hotly into Steve’s face before lapping at the soldier’s stomach. Steve tried to hold on tighter to the glass but he couldn’t hide his growing need for the sultry playboy practically kneeling in front of him. He pulled Tony up from his body and pressed their mouths together. He could taste the bittersweet alcohol on Tony’s tongue and sucked at it hungrily, drawing the genius into the circle of his arms seductively.

Steve still held the glass tight in his hand. He walked backwards with Tony in tow. The soldier led him to the bathroom, setting the glass down on the counter. He started on Tony’s shirt, feeling the alcohol dry to a sticky sheen on his skin. Tony, now shirtless, wriggled out of his pants and boxers, glancing at Steve who was still standing there in only a towel.

“I thought you had already showered?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, well, after our little mishap, I thought we could shower together.” Steve said, taking the glass from the counter and stepping into the marble and glass enclosure. He sat on the small seat, built into the wall like a miniature throne, armrests and all. Tony watched with puppy dog eyes as Steve upturned the glass against his collarbone and the nectar of the Gods trickled quickly over the rigid muscled body of the God himself.

He saw Tony’s eyes get huge as it dribbled and splattered against his chest, running in rivulets towards his stomach. It overflowed in his collarbones, drenching those chiselled abs, pooling in the deep crevices of his sharp hips. The playboy looked as if he were about to cry or pass out. And for an instant, Steve regretted his actions. But his fears were instantly quelled as Tony walked towards him, breathless, with just enough reserve to splutter mindlessly,

“Steve, you know that that’s Chivas, a Scotch that’s over $10,000 a bottle and aged as old as you are, right?”

“Well, then, I guess I’m worth every penny, huh, Ton--Ahhh!” Tony dove between Steve’s legs and lapped up the spilled alcohol with all the fervour and finesse of a porn star as the soldier panted raggedly above him, feeling that slithering hot tongue glide across his skin. Steve gripped a handful of Tony’s hair and tugged, biting his lip in pleasure. The playboy worked his way up Steve’s abdomen, licking and sucking the sweet tangy fluid off of that tanned skin. Hips lips met with the bony expanse between the softly rounded peaks of the soldier’s chest. He lapped at the concave hollow of Steve’s collarbones, his throat. Steve gasped loudly and his hand tightened in Tony’s hair, forcing that dark-haired Devil’s lips closer to his flushed skin.

Tony’s hands came into play and he dragged his nails across Steve’s chest, fingers slipping over those ripped abs, that flat plane of skin below his navel, feeling that strong piece of flesh jerk greedily against his searching fingers. The Captain sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, those fingers now resting lightly on the back of Tony’s neck. The playboy smiled against Steve’s damp skin.

“Steve……how could you? Alcohol abuse? I’m surprised at you.” The playboy said mock-condescendingly, a hint of fake sorrow in his voice.

“What did I do?” Steve said with a smile, feeling Tony’s mouth still lazily sucking on his collarbones.

“You know what you did.” Tony replied with a tearful playful sigh as he lapped at the soldier’s pink nipples. Steve let out a light moan feeling that slick hot tongue lave at the small buds on his chest, hardening beneath Tony’s rugged mouth.

“I think I’m going to have to punish you…..” Tony said huskily.

“Oh really?” The soldier replied, tilting Tony‘s head up with his fingers. “Tony, if you can overpower me, then I’ll let you punish me….” Steve said with a smirk. Tony’s face grew serious. How the Hell was he going to do that?

“Oh yeah, well…..I bet I……could’ve when you were….smaller….” Tony said, trying to gain some confidence. Steve snorted slightly derisively,

“When I was still my old self, yeah, but now……” Steve flexed casually and Tony felt his mouth drop open, “….Now I bet I could lift you with one arm, Tony….” The playboy swallowed hard. He was speechless. Steve was gorgeous. And that was just when he was standing normally, fully clothed. He didn’t even need to be smiling. In fact, Tony found the serious Rogers even more attractive than the smiling one. He was just so tough and…..manly. Tony would never admit it, not even to himself, but the fact that Steve was a person who cold easily overpower him was so exhilarating! Steve stood and loomed over Tony, their lips dangerously close.

“So, go ahead, give it your best shot…..” The Captain’s face cracked into a slight smile.

“I….uh…..I think I’ll take a rain check….” Tony squeaked, embarrassed at being caught off guard so easily. Steve was the only person who could make him speechless, breathless, weak in the knees. The only person that made Tony drunk on their body alone. And he wasn’t just talking the spilled Chivas. Because of that serum Steve was a masterpiece of bodily perfection. And Tony couldn’t get enough.

“Then I’ll just take this chance and overpower you….” Steve said with a playful smile and wrenched Tony’s arm behind his back, pushing him up against the cool marble tile. The playboy gasped as Steve’s other hand snaked around and pressed those sure fingers against his stomach, his lips dragged hot and damp over Tony’s sensitive throat.

The billionaire gasped and felt Steve press himself to Tony’s backside, releasing the hand behind his back to switch the shower on. Warm water cascaded down their bodies and Steve turned Tony around, cradling that damp brown hair in his large hand as he leaned down to kiss Tony tenderly on the mouth. The playboy moaned against Steve’s lips and pressed his fingers to that hard chest, curling them against his palms, relaxing completely in the soldier’s arms.

Steve smiled against Tony’s lips and released them, watching as Tony’s skin glistened from the water cascading down his body. The playboy glanced down, the water sliding off of his bangs. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked into Steve’s face. The soldier was clutching the lube that was always in the shower for just such an occasion. Tony felt his cheeks heat up.

Steve knelt on the floor of the shower, that hot water cascading over his body as he squeezed some lube against Tony’s ass. He slid a hand between those round cheeks, slicking the cleft of Tony’s backside with his fingers, pushing in gently, teasingly. The playboy’s hands flew to that dirty blonde hair between his legs and his fingers tightened against the Captain’s scalp. Steve nuzzled Tony’s erection lovingly. It was smooth and hard against his cheek. He kissed the underside gently before running his lips along the taught warm skin.

Tony shivered beneath the Captain’s mouth as those fingers pushed deeper into his body, making him squirm. Steve leaned his head up, lower lip brushing softly over the tip of Tony’s twitching cock. The soldier let his tongue flick out to slide across the head, hearing Tony groan greedy and feral above him. He sucked the warm piece of flesh into his mouth, bobbing his head gently, tasting the sweet tangy precome line his lips. Tony’s cock was like lead weight in his mouth, so heavy and addicting. Steve just wanted to stay there, crouched between the playboy’s legs, his long fingers shoved deep in Tony‘s ass, just to hear more of those perfect noises spilling from that dirty mouth.

“Mmmm…..Steve……” Tony gasped and dug his nails into the soldier’s skull. The Captain slid his tongue from side to side and the playboy’s hips jerked forward, shoving himself deeper into Steve’s mouth. Steve released Tony’s cock from between his lips and pulled the billionaire down with him to the shower floor, the water running over both of them. The Captain drizzled more lube onto his cock and pressed himself bluntly between Tony’s cheeks. The playboy pushed back, eager to have such a tempting man inside of him.

“Hnnnnngh……” Tony whined, clenching his fists against the marble wall. He felt Steve push in just barely, teasing him. Steve shifted his hips a little bit and heard Tony moan in front of him. That strong back arched again as Tony eased himself greedily onto Steve’s hard cock. The Captain moaned, gripping a sharp hip while his other hand fisted into Tony’s dark locks, yanking hard as he drove in all the way, hearing the playboy’s stifled whimper and groan of pleasure. It took Steve a while to get used to the fact that sometimes Tony liked it rough.

“Yes…..more…..” Steve slammed his hips against Tony’s again, loving the clenching heat that engulfed Tony’s whole body when he dragged his teeth along Tony’s throat, pulled his hair. Ragged panting sobs of ecstasy echoed off of the shower walls as the soldier slid in and out, faster now, nails dragging red trails of pleasure along Tony’s hip before sliding down to encircle that weeping shaft, twitching greedily between the playboy’s legs.

“Nnnngh! AH!” Tony whimpered and wished to God he had something to clutch in his shaking fingers, something to channel all of his sexual energy into. Something to release some of it. It was all too much for him to handle. He loved the feeling of Steve’s clenching fingers on his heated flesh, but he knew that it would be over all too soon.

“Tony….” Steve’s sultry baritone voice floated over the roar of the hot water, “….is it good?” The playboy bit his lip. He could feel himself shuddering in Steve’s arms, those fingers clenching hard on his hair, his cock, making him feel dizzy with pleasure. He couldn’t think straight. His entire body was humming, buzzing with the feel of Steve surrounding him. The soldier was everywhere, his throat, making him light-headed. Clutching his scalp, making his thoughts fuzzy. Those slick tight fingers squeezing him between the legs, making his hips jerk forward greedily. And in his ass. Steve was inside him, making his entire body tense with unrestrained carnal need. Pure and gritty. It stained his mind like drops of ink. This pure, unsullied, Angelic man was staining his mind with the poison dripping from his lips, like ink. It filled Tony’s mouth with every innocent arsenic-laced kiss.

“Oh yeah……Fuck, Cap…….so good…….perfect……” Tony slurred, purring out the last word drunkenly. Steve smiled against Tony’s throat. Tony only ever called him ‘Cap’ when he was being playful or when he was utterly gone. Sex-drunk. Steve tightened his fingers around Tony’s cock and slid his teeth along the shell of the playboy’s ear. He felt his cheeks tinge with fire as he spoke above the roar of the water,

“Good…….’cause I‘m getting close…..” Steve sighed raggedly, shoving deep into Tony’s body a few more times, feeling the playboy’s cock twitch in his fist. Tony groaned, that sultry jagged sound tingling up Steve’s spine. He pumped Tony’s cock faster, fingers clenching into that dark hair, tilting his head back. Tony gasped, a high-pitched moan and long panting breaths escaping his throat. He felt Steve still against him, those hips pressed tight to his ass as the Captain clung to him, riding out his powerful orgasm. Those fingers squeezed the playboy hard between the legs and Tony’s hips twitched, his release coating the marble wall as a retching pleasured sound slithered from his throat as he came.

Steve still hugged Tony tight and close, nuzzling into that damp hair. He pulled slowly from Tony’s abused entrance, hearing a final moan, the billionaire’s body tightened around his cock in one final shudder of pleasure. Steve helped Tony to his feet. Both of their knees were bright red from spending so long on the cold wet slower floor. The hot water felt good, relaxing as Tony soaped up his hands and quickly dragged them between his sensitive cheeks, washing himself off. Steve showered quickly, efficiently, like any soldier Tony had ever known. No time wasted.

Tony turned off the water and they both stepped from the shower into the cool air of the bathroom. Tony slung a towel around his waist and watched secretly as Steve towelled off his hair, running a hand through it afterwards to straighten the renegade strands. Tony coloured slightly once Steve noticed him staring. The Captain wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to the playboy,

“So?” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Tony’s toned waist, “You wanna see me do it?”

“Do what?” Tony asked, completely forgetting their earlier conversation.

“This….” Steve slid his hand under Tony’s ass and lifted him effortlessly, supporting Tony’s body with one strong muscled arm. Tony gasped in surprise and wrapped his arms around the soldier’s neck tenderly.

“Alright, alright, I believe you….” Tony acquiesced, “Now, put me down!” Tony fidgeted slightly, not wanting to cause too much of a struggle lest he fall from the Captain’s arms.

“With pleasure…..” Steve replied, walking carefully from the bathroom into the bedroom depositing Tony gently on the bed, rumpling the secure towel from around the playboy’s waist. Steve crawled towards Tony on the bed, discarding his towel at the foot of the bed. He tore the fluffy half-garment from Tony’s waist, rolling him over in the process. The playboy jumped, startled as Steve drew him, damp and naked into the circle of his arms. They snuggled together beneath the covers. Tony was about to turn off the light when Steve broke the gentle silence.

“Hey Tony?”

“Hm?”

“I was thinking….” Steve wore a half-smile.

“Careful, Cap, that’s dangerous stuff……”

“I was thinking that the only way you’d best me is if I were asleep…..Ah well, guess it’s not important……Goodnight, darling.” Steve rolled over and relaxed into the warm sheets, falling asleep almost instantly.

Tony’s eyes got huge.


End file.
